The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A charging system can be used to connect some electrified vehicles to an external power source, such as a wall outlet or a charging station, to charge the electrified vehicle battery pack. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, for example, typically include a charge port assembly that provides a port for plugging an inlet charge coupler into the charge port assembly. The charge port assembly must be sized and shaped to accommodate the specific inlet charge coupler (e.g., Type 1, Type 2, etc.) that is appropriate for the market where the electrified vehicle is to be sold and operated. Therefore, unique tooling sets are required for manufacturing charge port assemblies for electrified vehicles sold and operated in different global regions (e.g., North America, Europe, Asia, etc.).